phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hip Hip Parade
|image = Rerouting the parade.jpg |caption = Buford tries to ruin the Tri-State Area Unification Day. |season = 2 |production = 223B |broadcast = 90 |story = May Chan |ws = J.G. Orrantia Perry Zombolas |director = Zac Moncrief Robert F. Hughes |us = March 5, 2010 |international = January 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) June 3, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) |xd = February 13, 2010 |pairedwith = "Undercover Carl" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb decide to spice up the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade by rallying all of the neighborhood kids to build their own customized floats. Unfortunately, Buford's family grudge against the parade causes him to throw the day's festivities off course. Meanwhile, Candace finds it difficult to enjoy a relaxing mother-daughter day with Mom because of the boys' antics taking place all around her, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to create traffic jams with his Duplic-8-inator. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have already started their project for the day when Baljeet, dressed as a vegetable samosa, comes over. After his outfit is questioned by Phineas, he answers being dressed that way to celebrate the Tri-State Area Unification Day, the day when the Bi-State area had joined with the Adjacent Area, to become the Tri-State Area it was now. Buford, also dressed as a vegetable samosa, comes over and gets angry at Baljeet for dressing up as a samosa, then explains that he is descended from Otto A. Adjacent, founder of the Adjacent Area and did not want to merge into the Tri-State Area. He storms off angrily, vowing to find another nerd. Before Linda and Candace leave to have a fun "Girl's Day Out", Candace checks on the boys, who were at the moment aligning kiddy wagons in the backyard which she is unaware would be the base of their parade floats. As her daughter returns to the car, Linda makes Candace swear not to obsess over the boys today or suffer the Pharaoh's curse. Down in Perry's hideout, Monogram had forgotten that today was Passive-Aggressive Relationship day, which Carl aptly demonstrates on him. Monogram further explains that Doofenshmirtz has rented a tow truck and may plan to do evil with it. Upon arriving at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Perry is trapped in a door-themed trap, while Doofenshmirtz explains his latest invention, the Duplic-8-Inator. It multiplies whatever it hits by eight. He plans on using it to multiply the traffic and make money by towing all the excess cars. As usual, he finds out that he hasn't fully thought out this plan. Meanwhile, Buford has found a new kid to bully, and will use him to stop the Tri-State Area parade. Buford asks the kid to speak in an Indian accent, but the best he can do is an English accent. Their first attempt to divert the parade is flooding the path, but Ferb digs a tunnel under the hazard so the parade can proceed. The new nerd, now speaking in an Italian accent, suggests that Buford dresses like a police officer to divert the parade. Following this advice, Buford directs the parade through the junkyard, but the boys are able to navigate through it with little hazard to themselves, further frustrating him. Candace and Mom are relaxing in the salon, Candace, trying to relax, watches the parade until she sees Phineas leading it. However, she simply ignores it. Doofenshmirtz mentions that one of the buttons on the machine makes it fire willy-nilly, but can't remember which one. Perry, seeing an opportunity, uses his tail to knock on the door. Doofenshmirtz, thinking someone is knocking on the other side, opens half of it and accidently allows him to escape. Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz and he stumbles into the Duplic-8-Inator, pushing the said button and making it fire in radom places. As Buford loses hope to divert the parade, the nerd, this time in a German accent, asks what his next plan is. This angers Buford, calling it offensive, and leaps onto one of the floats, which has a platypus-shaped balloon from its top. One of the rays from the Duplic-8-Inator hits the balloons attached to the floats. The resulting mass of balloons lifts the parade floats into the sky. Buford unties one of the duplicated balloons, and flies off on a separate path. After Doofenshmirtz is knocked off his building by Perry, he lands on the same balloon and obliviously shares it with Buford until the balloon bursts open. Baljeet, upon seeing Buford fall from the balloon takes action and requests for a balloon salesman in the park to release his balloons. The salesman compies and Buford cathes a large group of the stray balloons by the string. While floating above the city, Buford realizes that the Tri-State Area is a single region wihout distinct borders and unknowingly attracts the attention of three fighter pilots, giving them to execute a memorable flyby over downtown Danville to close the Unification Day celebration. Candace, not able to resist the urge any more, forces Mom to see the boys in the parade, which had been reduced to the wagons she had seen earlier. Songs *''Tri-State Area Unification Day'' End Credits As Candace shows her mom the parade, they see Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Irving rolling wagons. They greet her and Irving takes a picture of her. Linda remarks how adorable they are, until a man wearing a pharaoh costume asks if Candace is Candace Gertude Flynn. When she says yes, he curses her. As the guy leaves, Linda tells her that she tried to warn her about how she could be cursed by trying to get her brothers in trouble. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He just fell to his chair in his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * The Tri-State Area was founded by John P. Tri-State, and is also named after him. * It is revealed that Buford is descended from Otto A. Adjacent. * Tri-State Area Unification Day is on July 15. * Buford's nerd says "Das ist nicht gut.", which is German for "That is not good". Production Information *This episode first aired on Latin American Disney Channel on January 29th, 2010 during the Phineas and Ferb Memorial Day marathon. Errors * If an object is duplicated 8 times, it is actually being multiplied by 2^8 , not 8 times like Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Therefore, it would had been 256x the stuff. * When Ferb drills into the ground it is a saw blade, but when he came out it is a drill. * The doorknob from Perry's trap switches sides when Doofenshmirtz goes to answer it. * During the song Tri-State Area Unification Day, no one is seen playing guitar though two are heard. The background could be a bass but there still is a main guitar heard. * If you look closely at the title card, there are no quotation marks. * When Candace goes to check that Phineas and ferb are doing nothing,She closes the glass door,but when they zoom back to the backyard the glass door is open. Continuity * Love Händel makes an another appearance. * Bobbi's Hair Salon makes a reappearance. * The background music during the scene at Bobbi's Hair Salon is an instrumental version of "Fabulous". * The attendant from "Are You My Mummy?" reappears. * Irving makes an appearance near the end of the episode and at the credits. * Linda is seen reading the Mom Bi-Weekly magazine. ("Mom's Birthday") * This is the second time Candace's middle name is mentioned ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * The tow truck Dr. Doofenshmirtz bought is very similar to one that towed away both his Anti Gravity Evil-Launchinator and Norm ("Undercover Carl"). * When Buford and the other nerd are on the rooftop the music during the scene where the pigeons are getting ready to poop on Mayor Doofenshmirtz (Roger) plays. ("Tree to Get Ready") * This is the second time Baljeet saves Buford's life. ("The Bully Code"). Allusions *''Macy Thanksgiving Day's Parade'' - The Unification Day parade itself. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' - '''Buford's attempts to derail the Unification day parallels the Grinch's attempts to destroy Christmas and in the end, they realized that there's a lot more to the meaning. *The Italian Job '''- "Last night, Mister Governor, my toilet was broken into." is a direct quote from this film. *The song "99 Luftballoons" by Nena is referenced near the end, when the fighter pilots take note of the large amount of balloons in the sky. *''The Muppet Movie'' - Buford's balloon stunt is similar how Gonzo holder a bunch of balloons in the County Fair scene and during the finale. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Season 2 episodes